What A Way To Wake Up
by CeceAsh
Summary: *ONE-SHOT* Beca wakes up to a horny Chloe, who teases her with a blowjob, then they fuck in the shower. PWP, G!P Beca


**Prompt from Anon on Tumblr: "Chloe giving G!P Beca head. Or You know they fuck in a shower still G!P Beca."**

**A/N: Hope this is what you were wanting, Anon. Also, this is un-betaed, so forgive me for the mistakes you may find.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pitch Perfect.**

* * *

Chloe woke up to the sound of her cell phone alarm quietly chiming next to her on the nightstand. She had forgotten to turn it off the night before, but it was too late now, she was already awake. Silencing the catchy xylophone ringtone, she yawned and placed her cell back on the nightstand and moved back into her girlfriend's embrace.

Immediately she noticed something poking into her thigh, and slow smile spread across her face as she slowly turned to body around to face her girlfriend. It was a little early to be waking Beca up, but she doubted the girl would complain. After she carefully rolled the brunette carefully onto her back, Chloe took off her night clothes.

Moving to straddled her hips, she gently pressed her core to the tent in Beca's briefs. She couldn't help let a small moan escape her mouth, her girlfriend just always felt so good against her. Leaning down, she lightly kissed the bare, pale clavicle, then made her way up her slender neck to it's destination, her ear, tugging at the small hoop.

She licked the lobe before taking it between her lips, kissing it until she felt the girl beneath her stir. Beca awoke to a familiar, warm body pressing against hers in all of the right places. She couldn't stop the smile spreading across her face as she felt Chloe's hot mouth and talented tongue, give her ear lobe some attention.

Feeling teeth pull at her, Beca let out a content sigh as she let her arms slip around her girlfriend's very naked waist. Her morning erection was there as usual, though now it was happily being rubbed up on by Chloe. She could feel the warmth and wetness through her underwear, and wanted nothing more than to bury herself in it.

Lifting her hips to grind against Chloe's folds, Beca could feel that were getting wetter by the minute. Unfortunately, in her current position, her movements were quite limited. It wasn't often that Beca let herself go completely and allowed Chloe to be in charge, but she was learning to trust her more and more as time went by.

"Good morning, sexy." Chloe said in a sultry voice, propping herself up on her elbows to look into Beca's eyes.

Before the brunette could respond, rosy lips were on hers, and she wasted no time in kissing her back. After a few moments, she felt Chloe shift, then a hand made its way down her body, leaving a traile of goosebumps in their wake. Fingertips leisurely teased the outline of her erection, making it jerk under the fabric, aching to be touched.

Finally releasing her mouth, Beca closed her eyes as Chloe's lips wet kisses made their way down her body. Pushing her tank top up, the redhead continued down her stomach, only stopping when she reached the top of Beca's underwear, nipping at the sensitive skin before slowly grabbing the fabric, pulled it down to her legs.

Her girlfriend's cock spring free of its confinements and came to rest against her pale, toned thigh. Chloe wasn't no time in lowering her head, flattening her tongue against the soft skin, and in one long stroke, licked her way up the hard underside, from the base to the pink tip, making Beca's breath hitch at the feeling.

It wasn't often that she let the redhead give her a blowjob. Not because she didn't like it, quite the opposite actually, but she shied away from it for two reasons. One, because she felt like it was such a guy thing to want. And two, because she was still self-conscious about herself..._down there_. She wasn't large, but she definitely wasn't small.

Chloe always told her it was "just right, like when Goldilocks found the right temperature of porridge". Even though Beca wasn't too keen on her dick being compared to porridge, it was so Chloe that she couldn't help but think it was adorable, and she got the sentiment behind it. And on mornings like this, she definitely couldn't resist her advances.

Especially when she looked down her body to see Chloe confidently grab her length and watch her entire tip disappear into her mouth. Beca's eyes rolled back in her head, and a stream of obscenities followed as Chloe sunk further down her shaft. Again, she wasn't huge, but was still impressed her girlfriend could fit it all into her mouth comfortably.

She swallowed thickly and let her eyes close as a pace was set. Slowly, Chloe bobbed her head up and down, mainly for the purpose of teasing Beca, and couldn't help but smile when she heard a groan, and hips jerked up into her. Obliging, gradually she sped up, wrapping her hand around the lower half of Beca's dick, pumping away.

With her mouth took care of the upper half, it wasn't long before Chloe heard the tell tale signs of the brunette getting close to climaxing. Just as Beca's hand grabbed onto her shoulder, digging her nails into the skin, and only seconds before she came, Chloe let her go without any warning. Pulling away, she let the twitching cock slide out of her mouth.

Beca let out a groan of frustration, which soon turned into a whimper as she breathed heavily, trying to control herself. She hated when Chloe teased her, especially when she was so close to the brink. However, at the same time, she knew that when she eventually was allowed to cum, it would be much more intense then it would have been before.

Climbing off of the brunette and getting off of the bed, Chloe made her way over to the bathroom, swaying her hips as she walked, giving Beca a nice view before she disappeared. A few seconds later, the shower was turned on. Beca so hard, and just the thought of taking Chloe against the shower wall was almost enough to make her loose it right there.

"You coming?" She heard her girlfriend say from the bathroom.

Glancing over at the clock on the bedside table, Beca saw that she still had forty minutes before she had to leave their apartment and head over to campus for her first class of the day, and boy was she going to use that time wisely. Stepping all the way out of her underwear, she made her way over to the bathroom as she removed her tank top.

She found Chloe just stepping into the shower, and wasted no time in followed her, closing the sliding glass door behind them. She watched as the redhead stood under the warm spray, getting her whole body wet. Beca couldn't help but come up from behind and press her body against the back of Chloe's, and kissing her shoulder as she got wet too.

As her hands slid around the taller girl's body, she pushed her length against in between the toned cheeks in front of her, teasing her folds. When her hands made it to her breasts, she gave them a a firm squeeze, making Chloe moan and push her hips back into Beca's, wanting nothing but to be impaled on that length, and taken roughly.

Not being able to wait any longer, the redhead reached around and grabbed Beca's cock, lining it up with her entrance. With the water from the shower, and Chloe still being somewhat loose from the previous night's activities, she pushed inside of her with little resistance. Once she was all the way in, she took a moment for Chloe to adjust to the intrusion.

Beca needed a few seconds too, just to enjoy the feeling of being encased in her girlfriend's warmth. It was something that she never got used to, and hoped she never did. With one last kiss to Chloe's shoulder, she removed her hands from her small breasts and pushed on her back, bending her over before she slowly started to move.

Chloe's reached out to stabilize herself against the tile wall before her, as Beca's hands found the curve of her hips, the perfect place to grip as her thrusts gradually became longer. This was Beca's favorite sexual position, because she felt as if there was no pressure on her. It sometimes got to her when she was facing Chloe, looking down into her beautiful eyes.

Plus the fact that it was easier to watch herself pump in and out of her girlfriend, which never failed to turn her on even more. After a few minutes of keeping her slow pace, she knew Chloe was getting impatient. And frankly, so was she. They both loved fast and hard sex, not having the patience to 'make love' most of the time. They mainly saved that for special occasions.

Once increasing her thrusts, Chloe let out a long moan. It spurred Beca on, digging her fingers into the redhead's plush skin, knowing there would probably be bruises there after they were done. The clapping of their skin grew louder and louder as Beca started to spiral. She was no longer in control of her hips, which were loosing their rhythm.

"God, Beca. Harder." Chloe said through her teeth. "I'm so close!"

Her wish was the brunette's command, doing her best to regain composure as she was now only pulling out of Chloe halfway, before slamming herself back in as hard as she could. With the familiar twinge in her stomach and tingling of her dick, it only took a few more forceful thrusts for Beca to unravel, cumming hard inside of Chloe.

As her thick ropes coated Chloe's walls, the other girl couldn't, and didn't want to, hold off her own orgasm any longer. Feeling Beca's warmth explode inside of her was more than enough to send her over the edge as well, joining her girlfriend in pure bliss as she cried out. Beca gradually slowed down her thrusts, letting both of them ride the waves of pleasure.

Pulling Chloe back up into her, she pushed aside her wet hair and sucked at the pulse point in her neck. They stayed like that for a while. Beca gently rolling her hips, her dick still completely surrounded by Chloe, until she grew soft and pulled out, a rush of cum dripping out after. Resting her forehead on the shoulder in front of her, Beca let out a content sigh.

"Damn." She said to herself, holding back a chuckle. "What a way to wake up."


End file.
